zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hero's Shade
Has anyone noticed his chest piece? It looks like an inverse of the fierce deity chest piece. it's red and gold with a moon on the left, while fierce deity's is blue and silver with the moon on the right. possibility I think there might be at least a slim chance that the Hero's Shade is related to Link; after all, he does say that some of the Hidden Skills (if I remember correctly, before teaching you the Mortal Draw he says this about the remaining Hidden Skills) "do not leave our bloodline." Just speculation, but it implies that the Hero's Shade is part of Link's ancestory. Diachronos (talk) 01:44, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Sheikah? Really? Howling Stone has one, but the shield most definitely does NOT. Diachronos (talk) 01:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Stalfo? Infobox Image Honestly, I don't really like the Infobox Image. It's to fakey and stiff.'-- C2' / 17:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Erm, huh? --AuronKaizer ''' 19:24, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::The image to the right of the screen.-- C2' / 20:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I know what image you mean, you n00b. Still though, it's probably just taken from a model viewer or whatever. It's pretty hard to animate the models to anything but stiff default poses. Anyways, I'll likely be replacing it as soon as we figure out this damn image resize problem. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::O yeah. Hows it going on that? I deleted that Sue-Belle image, not to long ago. It was very blurry, and a speedy delete canindate.'-- C2' / 21:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Shouldn't really be discussing this here but it appears there's a problem with Wikia somehow. Whenever somebody uploads a PNG since like last week or whatever, resizing the image actually makes it a lot worse. If you were to check out the Sue-Belle pic in full resolution, it'd look just fine indeed, but whenever they're resized now, they just look crap. And it's not just happening to me, check out the thumbnails of the manga pics Oni uploaded. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You should never discuss anything, so here is just as good as there. Yeah, that's why I never upload images!'-- C2' / 22:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Theory section Seeing as this has been nominated I think it is time that this section get's some serious revising. After reading it, it is just a bunch of theorizing and conjecture that should be on a forum not a mainspace article. I think that roughly half of it can go, thoughts?'-- C2' / 16:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree Oni Link 17:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Name This guy is never refered to as the Hero's Shade in game. I know he probably is officaly named as such in a game guide or offical statement since thats the only thing I've seen him refered to but I still need to ask where is he called the Hero's Shade? Oni Link 16:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Golden Wolf and Knights of Hylure I find it amazing that years after the launch of the game, no one bothered to seek an explanation for the alternative form of "Hero's Shade". There was not even the curiosity to note a possible connection between him and the legend of the sacred beast. Not only that, there is no mention of the Knights of Hylure, who have knowledge of secret sword techniques and of which "Link" has blood relation in some of his incarnations. Moreover, theories about items and songs are too forced, as these came from several different sources that often have no connection at all. "White Wolf" Redirect At the risk of asking a dumb question, why does "white wolf" redirect here when this guy's wolf form is decidedly gold, not white? Knives182 (talk) 22:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Joe's original edit summary here. I guess guide book writers are colour-blind. In a semi-related matter, maybe the page calls for a link to White Wolfos since that is the most likely thing people will be searching for under that name. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I recommend a disambig since the term has some semi-official-ish reason to point to both things. If we don't want to do that though I recommend making it redirect to White Wolfos since someone would actually search that, whereas anyone with this strategy guide should already know the name Hero's Shade, and anyone without it would not call it white.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I think a disambig would work. We already have one for "wolf" that includes Wolfos, White Wolfos, the Hero's Shade, & Wolf Link, so this would align nicely w/ that. If we want to stick w/ a redirect, I personally would prefer it redirect to White Wolfos, as they're...well, actually white, at least. Knives182 (talk) 00:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to change the redirect page into a disambig listing White Wolfos & the Hero's Shade. Objections? Knives182 (talk) 16:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Theory Personally, I don't think the theory about Link becoming a Stalfos should be included in the main article since it's extremely unlikely. For one thing, children who become lost in the Lost Woods don't become Stalfos, they become Skull Kids. Lost adults become Stalfos and Link left Termina as a kid. For another, Link clearly knew where he was going in the Woods, as he didn't turn into a Skull Kid, even without the aid of Navi. For him to become a Stalfos, he would have had to wander the Woods for seven years, by which time someone probably would have found him and helped him back. :It's mostly in there because it is an extremely popular theory. As a site dedicated to accurate Zelda information, it's important for us to debunk these kinds of things, as well as clarify what little supporting evidence there is and why it can be interpreted differently. All the things you mentioned that make it unlikely are totally true, and are explained in the theory section (mostly at the end). Because it is contradicted so much I wouldn't mind stating at the beginning of the paragraph "Some fans theorize that the Shade is the Hero of Time, but there are also many contradictions to this theory", or something like that. I think it's good to open with that since a lot of the refuting evidence doesn't come up till late in the already long section. That seems a little bit opinionated though, so I want to hear from other people first.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Read it and weep. On a serious note... no. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 09:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC)